Pinky Promise
by Obscurities
Summary: Of missed opportunities and unexplained feelings. A promise made by two best friends. Warning: contains Lemons and Yuri!


**Disclaimer:** Involves Yuri, Lemons and what-have-you. Please close the tab if you can't deal with this. Thanks!

"Why is your forehead so startlingly huge?", quipped Ino. Despite her remark being true, she meant no harm in it. The pink-haired kunoichi seated to her right had a small crease on her forehead as she stuck her tongue out.

Sakura and Ino, much to Sakura's dismay and Ino's delight, had to stay back at The Academy every Wednesday for additional Math mentoring. The reason for Sakura's dismay? Her perverted sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was the one mentoring them. The reason for Ino's delight? The drop-dead gorgeous and seductively sexy Hatake Kakashi was their mentor.

"Ino, please, try and shut your obnoxious pig-mouth up? Please?", Sakura hissed. "I honestly want to get these sums over and done with, pass that stupid, kami-foresaken test tomorrow and never set foot in this class ever again. EVER". She moved her attention away from Ino and furiously jotted down a few numbers. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't care at all if she failed tomorrow's test because that would mean more mentoring sessions for her. More mentoring sessions meant more opportunities to ogle at the silver-haired sensei's ripped body.

As she got back to concocting imaginary scenarios involving hot springs and a certain sensei, the door burst open, resulting in a gasp from Sakura and a shriek from Ino. The offender was Shizune, Tsunade-sama's trusted assistant. Unsurprisingly, she had TonTon bundled in her arms. 'Kakashi, one of the missing ANBU has made an appearance at Tsuande-sama's headquarters. He's battered and bruised and mumbling incoherently. Tsuande-sama urges you to come at once and take him in for questioning", she uttered, in a frightfully rapid pace.

There were beads of perspiration glistening on her forehead and she was trying to catch her breath. Kakashi's normal, non-chalant demeanour immediately dissipated. "Is it-", he tentatively asked before Shizune cut him off with a curt nod. While the exchange between the two got into a heated debate of fervent whispers, Sakura leaned into Ino and whispered in her ear, "Ino, you could be TonTon's long-lost sister". Ino jerked back and playfully shoved Sakura aside while she burst into peals of laughter. That brought Shizune and Kakashi's attention towards the young kunoichi and their sensei gave them a nod and said "The two of you are free to leave. Some urgent business has arisen and I need to attend to it. The rest of the sums will be your homework", and just like that, Kakashi and Shizune zipped out of the classroom, faster than you could say 'Ino is an obnoxious pig'.

After a few silent minutes, Ino gave a loud whistle and celebratory whoop before being silenced by Sakura... with a fist. "Urusai, Ino-pig! Let me finish my damn homework!". The blonde-haired girl groaned and started banging her head on the table before she was stopped, yet again, by Sakura's fist. "So... what do you think that was all about? Do you think _he's_ returned?", Ino asked. She was met with stony silence. "Ugh, Sakura, why are you so uptight? It's called homework for a reason!", Ino sighed, resting her chin on her palms, as she observed Sakura's concentrated expression while she methodically scribbled down answers to the designated problems. As usual, Sakura lost herself in her work and nothing could distract her until and unless she was finished with the work at hand. Ino's gaze lazily flickered from Sakura's forehead to her emerald eyes before settling on her delicate, lip-gloss coated lips. She had a bit of her tongue out again; a tell-tale sign that the kunoichi was totally immersed in her work.

Ino's eyes swept over Sakura's breasts... or lack of. Can she even call herself a woman?, she thought. Ino always wanted to know just how small those breasts actually were. Could she fit the two of them in one hand? Maybe. Could she fit her _own _breasts in one hand? No. She was far too voluptuous for that. Every night in front of the mirror, Ino would try the daunting task of fondling her breasts with one hand. It never worked. Ino's thoughts drifted off to last night's pleasures involving a screwdriver and a few cloth pegs. Her visions immediately dispersed as she shuddered and squirmed under her seat; a familiar sensation was slowly emanating from her nether regions. She went back to her previous activity of 'Let's see if Sakura actually has breasts' while slowly working her upper body free from her purple halter-neck top. Hmph, let's see if Miss Forehead will get distracted by this, she mischieviously thought with a seductive smirk playing on her lips.

Once she got rid of her top, she silently unclasped her black push-up bra and let it fall to the wooden floor. Her nipples were already erect and standing to attention as she started fondling and pulling at them. Much to her surprise, Sakura was still working determinedly at her sums. Ino's temper suddenly flared. How could she refuse me the privilege of her attention? Let's see if this changes anything, she thought, as her right hand slowly traced itself down her breasts, over her stomach and under her skirt. She rubbed at her heated core through the moist fabric of her panties, rocking her hips to her ministrations while she squeezed her breasts erratically.

Ino let out a throaty moan and that finally caught Sakura's attention. Her pencil fell out of her right hand while her jaw dropped when she caught sight of what exactly it was that Ino was doing. A blush crept upon her face as her throat went dry, "I-Ino... what in- what. WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!?". Ino's smirk widened and she plunged two trembling fingers beneath her panties, rubbing at her hardened nib. "S-Sakura, I finally got your f-fucking attention", she gasped out as she bucked her hips frantically. Sakura could feel her lips moisten as she tried to avert her gaze. She failed to do so. An all too familiar animalistic need overcame her but she tried her level best to simmer it down.

It's not like she was new to the idea of masturbation. She indulged in it almost every night, she had her needs too, but she wouldn't dream of performing such personal pleasures in front of her best friend... would she? A small part of her was relieved at the fact that she wasn't alone in this primitive desire. She always found herself loathing her very existence, come morning time, after her nightly escapades. Sakura licked her dry lips as Ino realised just how much her best friend wanted the very same to be done to her. Ino grudgingly removed her fingers from her aching cavern and brought them up to Sakura's lips. "Lick them... I know I'm not the only one who pleasures herself when the opportunity arises", she smirked. Sakura breathed in the heady scent and turned her head away, "How did you know?", she said with a sigh. "Sweetheart, the fact that you asked me_ why_ I was doing this, and not _what_ am I doing, gave it away. Plus, I can see your perked nipples and that wet stain on your tights. Not to mention the lack of you fainting or running away from me and this class", replied Ino.

"Look, Ino, as much as I'd love to be pleasured by you...", she gulped and continued, "...I don't think it's right. Especially with the two of us being girls, you know?". Sakura crossed her legs tightly and folded her arms over her chest. Ino growled, "What does it matter if the two of us are _girls_? How does that affect anything? Why don't we just finish what we started?" "What YOU started", Sakura corrected her angrily. "Ino... this isn't the right place. It's a school for Kami's sake! What if someone walked in on us? Imagine how much trouble we-" Ino cut her off. "That's the _only_ thing you care about! Whether you'd get in trouble or not. Whether you'd get caught or not. Live a little, Sakura! Please? For my sake?", Ino pleaded with a twinge of disappointment in her voice. She fumbled around for her bra, only to meet Sakura's hands. The cherry blossom handed Ino her bra and remorsefully said, "Maybe... some other time..." "Promise?", Ino begged, as she stuck her pinky finger out. Sakura smiled at the gesture that they still swore by, which carried on even after their childhood. She linked her pinky finger with Ino's, "I swear", she said, with a sad little smile as she diverted her eyes away from Ino's still unclothed breasts. She busied herself with packing up her belongings.

"A promise is a promise...", Ino wistfully said as she watched Sakura move towards the door. Sakura replied, "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye", and she closed the door behind her.

Ino slumped in her seat as silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. Why was she so... upset about this? She didn't realise that she had wanted this so badly. Did she... have feelings for Sakura? Or was she being a typically hormonal teenager who wanted to explore untouched waters?  
>Ino started sobbing as she lifted her legs and spread them over the table. She hitched up her skirt and rammed three fingers into her still seeping core, mercilessly thrusting away at it. Her free hand went back to her nipples as she furiously pulled at them between her fingers. Moans and gasps replaced her sobs as she drowned her sadness in pleasure... like she always did...<p>

**Note:** Possibilities of adding another chapter to this story. For now, it's a one-shot. Do you think I should add another chapter? Thanks for dealing with my horrid writing.


End file.
